Jinbe/Abilities and Powers
Overview It is stated that Jinbe was able to battle Portgas D. Ace on equal terms, despite Ace possessing Logia powers. They both nearly killed each other in a five-day long fight just before Ace was taken in by Whitebeard, and in Impel Down, he and Ace shared a cell on Level 6. He was able to easily punch Gekko Moriah (a fellow Shichibukai) a few meters away, almost knocking him out. As a fishman who is so familiar with the sea, he is a capable helmsman, shown when he steered a stolen Marine battleship. The anime depicts his skill at this even greater, where despite steering a massive and unfamiliar ship, he was easily able to dodge cannon fire from over a dozen battleships, with the ship receiving hardly any damage. Though strong, he admitted that he is of no use in land battles, implying he is much stronger at sea. Jinbe stands up to this claim when he lifted one of Impel Down's massive entrance doors with little effort and used it as a raft to provide passage over the sea for Crocodile, Mr. 1, and Buggy (all Devil Fruit users), with himself acting as the raft's propeller underneath. He is an excellent swimmer as not only did he managed to pursue the fleeing battleships, but even outmaneuvered the incoming cannonballs fired at them by the Marines with relative ease, all the while bypassing the Sea Kings that infested the surrounding waters of the Calm Belt. From his demonstration of underwater activity, it is obvious that he does not have the powers of a Devil Fruit, even at one point cursing the weakness of Devil Fruit users as he saved them from drowning. His power over sea water may very well make Jinbe a natural enemy of all Devil Fruit users, as seen in his fight against Gekko Moriah in Marineford, where the fishman rendered Moriah's ability to summon his zombies useless by splashing them with sea water, thus purifying them with the salt from the seawater. Jinbe also has strong sense of danger, as he refused to spin Big Mom's roulette after sensing murderous malice from the roulette which is later confirmed by Pedro and Brûlée that the roulette had been rigged to ensure death to anyone who spin it. In conjunction with his skills, Jinbe has immense willpower being able to completely suppress any emotions of fear, which renders him immune to Big Mom's ability to take away a person's lifespan. This was shown again as he stayed conscious from Big Mom's burst of Haoshoku Haki. His power and influence are so great that departing from even a Yonko's organization would severely diminish their crew's strength. Physical Abilities Even for a fishman, Jinbe possesses tremendous strength. He is the most powerful fishman seen thus far, shown when he threw away a giant fishman with just one kick. He also appears to be extremely swift, even on dry land, despite his large size. He could intercept an enraged Luffy (in Gear Second mode) and prevent him from further assaulting Blackbeard, and later Akainu, when the latter was about to deal a second life-crippling blow upon the already-injured Ace (who was being held by Luffy) in the latter's last moments. In the anime, when struck by Arlong in the face, he wasn't fazed and easily defeated Arlong not long after fighting. While rescuing Brook from Big Mom, Jinbe was able to swiftly grab Nami and Brook and escape from Prometheus's explosion in an instant. Jinbe has a massive tolerance for pain: not only was he one of the few people to be able to take a "baptizing" in boiling water in Impel Down without flinching (which is considered an impressive feat), he could also block a direct magma punch from Akainu with his bare hand, unperturbed despite being badly burned, and took a direct hit from Akainu's magma enhanced punch, which brutally pierced his body completely, and his only reaction was to apologize to Luffy for allowing him further pain and was able to survive long enough for Law to operate on him. Oddly enough, he exclaimed in pain when bitten by Luffy, though this is most likely due to the fact that he was prepared for Akainu's attack, but was caught off guard from Luffy's bite, and that it was more out of irritation than actual damage. Fishman Karate Jinbe is an exceptionally powerful master of Fishman Karate, which he can use to knock away many opponents at once and defeat extremely strong enemies. He was a child prodigy, being skilled enough that he became a black belt while he was still a child. By adulthood, Jinbe's skill in Fishman Karate has become so immense that his strikes do not even need to make physical contact with an enemy as the water particles in the air will blow them away after a few seconds of time from the attack's initiation. Another example of his strength and Fishman Karate level is that he defeated Minorhinoceros, one of the four Jailer Beasts who are Awakened Zoan Devil Fruit users, with a single uppercut. He also knocked out Charlotte Opera, an enormous man larger than himself in one punch. He also displays the ability to skillfully manipulate water as if it were a tangible cloth through Fishman Karate, even using it to attack from a distance. He can cause devastating damage with this kind of technique, to both people and ships. Jinbe later reveals that Fishman Karate allows him to control all the water within his vicinity including the water in a person's body. Jinbe demonstrated this ability by splashing seawater on Moriah's zombies even though he was standing on a battlefield covered in solid ice. And with this ability, he is able to harm Luffy despite him being rubber. He is also able to secrete water from his body like Hody did after overdosing on Energy Steroids. Thanks to his extraordinary mastery of Fishman Karate supplemented with his physical prowess, Jinbe can perform sturdy defensive blocks to stop attacks as powerful as the thrusts from a shadow-strengthened Gekko Moriah, a member of the Shichibukai. He could even counter Wadatsumi's punch, who is a giant fishman and had also taken an energy steroid, with a single kick and even broke one of his fingers. It should be noted that a few moments before, Wadatsumi had brutally defeated Surume, a massive Kraken well-known for its monstrous strength. Using his own Water Shot, which is a basic Fishman Karate technique, Jinbe could deflect an energy steroid powered Hody Jones's water shot, which was powerful enough to destroy multiple large coral and pierce through thick stone over an immense distance with relative ease, proving Jinbe's supreme mastery of Fishman Karate compared to Hody, a fishman with monstrous strength. Jinbe is also capable of using Fishman Karate’s hidden technique Buraikan. With this attack, Jinbe blasts the opponent’s body with water. After Jinbe used this powerful attack, he sent Wadatsumi flying into the air. Master Tactican Jinbe is a great strategist. He is an expert in discerning military strategies after witnessing any subtle change in enemy formations, as seen when he quickly guessed that Magellan dispatched the order to the battleships outside Impel Down to flee during the mass breakout, and during the battle in Marineford where he surmises that the Marines were plotting something after Ivankov informs him that the enemy is retreating further into the plaza. Jinbe divulges a cunning way to smuggle Luffy and his crew into Gyoncorde Plaza inside Megalo's stomach while effectively deceiving Hody into believing he and Princess Shirahoshi were captured. This allow the Straw Hats to steal the World Noble's letter and keys to unlock the chains that bounded the Neptune Family, releasing them from captivity by the New Fishman Pirates. Another example is when he persuaded Luffy and the Sanji Retrieval Team into allying with Capone Bege in order to ruin Big Mom's Tea Party after noting they didn't have a plan to act on. When Bege's assassination plans started to go wrong after Katakuri restrained Luffy, Jinbe released Luffy while claiming to be the one who told Luffy about Carmel's portrait, distracting the Big Mom Pirates long enough for Brook to destroy Carmel's portrait. Because of his time with the Big Mom Pirates, Jinbe is very knowledgable of their abilities and offered his allies useful information on how to counter them. Haki Jinbe has a high level of skill in Busoshoku Haki. He easily defeated Caribou, a Logia user, with a Haki enhanced punch. He can also harden his fists, shown when he defended himself against some Big Mom Pirates. In the past, he could fight against Ace, an extremely powerful Logia user equally. Interactions with Marine Life to help escape Impel Down.]] Among fishmen, Jinbe has shown the unique ability to communicate with fish, even over long distances. The ability to speak with fish is usually unique to merfolks, so Jinbe's ability to do so is considered noteworthy by Crocodile. He summoned a large school of whale sharks to the Calm Belt (which was usually too dangerous, with the Sea Kings infesting it) to assist him in a mass-breakout of Impel Down. He can give the whale sharks precise orders, so they understand and obey him. Due to the Calm Belt being dangerously inhabited by Sea Kings, Jinbe would summon his whale-shark comrades to help him to pass through it, as he did when leaving Amazon Lily. This indicates that the whale sharks are capable of outmaneuvering the Sea Kings, something that the former Shichibukai admits is troublesome for himself. Diplomacy Jinbe is shown to be very proficient on diplomacy, mainly it's because he kept Queen Otohime's legacy about living together with humans with no discrimination. King Neptune often apologized to him many times due to the errands that only Jinbe can handle especially on the relationships with non-fishman people like Big Mom and he also served as a Shichibukai to increase the status of the fishmen and to form better relationship with the humans before his resignation right before the Marineford War. He was even able to quickly convince Monkey D. Luffy, Capone Bege, and Caesar Clown to put aside their hostility with each other and form an alliance due to their mutual hatred towards Big Mom. Weapons He was seen with a silver trident when he was a soldier in the Neptune Army. However, he was never shown using it. Other than that it was shown that he had a tanto under his belt when he was fighting Ace, but he did not use it. References Site Navigation ru:Дзимбэй/Сила и способности Category:Character Subpages